Red Lightning
by radori
Summary: Naruto was getting beat up by the villagers, when a mysterious man took him away. Thus begins Naruto's journey to become the greatest ninja ever. Still haven't decided on pairings
1. the beginning

I don't own Naruto

.............................

my previous stories sucked so don't expect anything from this one

........................................................................

**BOOM!**

The battlefield rang with the din of furious blows. The Kyuubi was on a rampage, destroying everything in sight. Nothing seemed to be able to stop it, countless lives already lost.

"Call the 4th!" shouted out one ninja.

...............................................

In the Hokage tower

"What? You want me to come out of retirement?" shouted the 3rd

"Oji-san, I don't think there is any other way to stop the Kyuubi, at this rate, all of Konoha will be destroyed." said a young man with blonde hair.

"But, there must be some other way!" replied Sarutobi.

"You know there isn't. Its the job of a Hokage to put the village ahead of everything."

"Fine, then, who will be your carrier?"

"You might know the answer."

"You can't, Minato, think about how he will feel!" shouted the 3rd.

"I hope he will be regarded as a hero. I am going to get prepared. Goodbye oji-san."

And the young man left the room, as the old man remained frozen on the spot.

......................................................................

The Yondaime stood with a baby in his arms, facing an angry Kyuubi.

"Am I a dog, that you send a lone man against me?" shouted the Kyuubi, its red eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"You will be stopped here, Kyuubi," said the Yondaime," Sealing Technique!"

The angry Kyuubi was getting sucked into the baby's stomach.

"I will have my revenge, you blond bastard! I will slaughter Konoha and destroy this world!!" roared the Kyuubi, as it got sucked in.

"Its complete, Konoha is safe, but...Naruto...I hope...that you can live...happily."

And with this, the man known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha left this world.

....................................................................

6 years later

.................................................

See? I told you not to expect much!


	2. 6 years later

I don't own naruto in any way

...............................................

A little kid ran through a dark alley, people with weapons chasing behind him.

"Why are you chasing me?" asked the little kid.

"Shut up you demon!" shouted the hoard chasing him.

Meanwhile

A dark figure flitted through the night.

"So this is the supposed greatest Village?" the man in the black clothes said. "Doesn't seem all that great."

Just then, the light of the mob caught his eye.

"What are they doing?" he wondered.

He saw the boy running, and thought "are they chasing him? He doesn't seem threatening, maybe its just a joke."

The mob caught up to the little boy.

.............................................................

The mob immediatly began beating up the boy.

"AHH Stop, please!" begged the boy, tears streaming.

"Not until you're dead, you damn demon," shouted the mob, not stopping even though the kid was bruised and bleeding everywhere.

Then, a dark shadow appeared, covering the whole area.

"What the hell?" the mob shouted.

A deep voice said,"I should slaughter you all"

Then, the shadow lifted.

The mob stared in confusion. Where was the boy?

..........................................................

Naruto woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered, as everything seemed blurry.

He could vaguely make out the shape of a tall man.

"Hello, boy, awake now?"

"WAAAAAHHHH" shouted Naruto, scrambling away as fast as he could."Who are you, mister?"

"You should be grateful to me, boy, I just saved your life!" replied the man.

"Huh? Oh, then thank you, whats your name, mister? My name is Naruto." said Naruto.

"You don;t need to know my name, boy. Where do your parents live?" asked the man.

" I don;t got no parents, mister." replied Naruto.

"Hmm... how about you go with me, then?" asked the man.

"Really? thank you mister! But where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"Everywhere. And if we are traveling together, you should know my name. I am known as the Red Wind." said the man.

As the sun set, 2 figures were seen leaving the village.

.....................................................................

Im thinking about making this NaruHarem, but I might want to consider NaruXOC so please send me which you think is better


	3. Return to Konoha

This chapters gunna be longer than the previous two combined.

.............................................................

As the sun set, Naruto looked up and asked Red Wind,"What are we going to do?"

Red Wind replied, " Maybe I should get you started on training a little, you may be young, but you seem to have a lot of potential."

"What kind of training?" asked Naruto.

"I'll decide that. At any rate, we're at the next stop."

And so they were, standing in front of a small town.

"Why don't you check out this place, while i get us some rooms." said Red Wind.

"Will do."

Naruto, excited, began running across the town. Just then, he bumped into someone.

"Hey punk, what do you think you're doing?" asked a young guy with slick red hair. "You wanna fight or something?"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to." replied Naruto.

"Hmph, I'll let you off this time," said the guy.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the guy behind his back. Unfortunately...one of his group members saw.

"Hey! that little punk stuck his tongue at us! Lets kick his ass!"

The redhead grabbed Naruto, ramming his knee into Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell to the ground and coughed up blood.

"Get up, loser, I'll kill you!"

Luckily for Naruto, Red Wind arrived.

"Who the hell are you, dweeb?" asked the punks.

Red Wind merely ignored them and checked on Naruto.

"Hey hey, are you ignoring me? I'll kick your ass!" shouted the redhead. The redhead charged at Red Wind, swinging wildly. Red Wind dodged the punch, grabbed his arm, and threw him aside. The redhead stood up, more warely now.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the redhead. "Only someone trained could be that skilled."

"Are you afraid?" mocked Red Wind.

Having succesfully riled up the redhead, he dodged the next punch and did a sort of twist punch in the redhead's chest. The redhead got down and didn't stand back up.

"Stan!" shouted out the rest of the gang. They charged Red Wind with ill-intent. Red Wind jumped up and landed his feet on two charging members, knocking them down. He grabbed a wild punch, and swung the unlucky puncher on his back, effectively putting him out of action for the moment. He turned into a blur as he rushed the last two, and got both of them flat on their backs with his arms.

"You're amazing, Red Wind Onee!" shouted Naruto.

"Quiet! There are too many people here!" hissed Red Wind.

Back in the apartment, Red Wind said to Naruto, "You need to be more careful, Naruto. You never know who you might end up messing with."

"I'm sorry, Red Wind Oneesan." said Naruto, with his head down.

"Well, its too late to do anything about it. By the way, I got something for you." said Red Wind. He held out 2 straps that bulged out.

"What are they, Onee-san?" asked Naruto.

"Weights, of course! they're for training you." replied Red Wind. He tied them on to Naruto's legs. "Don't take them off unless i tell you to, okay?"

"Okay, Onee. But they're heavy!"

"That's the point. It will train your legs, though. Everytime you get used to the weights, they'll get heavier. Alright, lets sleep."

Red Wind turned off the lights.

....................................................................................

2 years later.

"Onee! We're here!" shouted an excited blond jumping up and down.

"Slow down, I'm not that young anymore!" said Red Wind.

They were standing in front of a huge village.

"Its Konoha!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

"Remember Naruto, don't tell anyone about me, ok?" said Red Wind.

"don't worry onee-san, I'll remember."

"Don't forget to always keep your weights on, keep your power in check, and be careful ok? I'll come visit once in a while, ok?" said Red Wind worringly.

"Don't worry!" shouted Naruto.

..............................................................

In the Hokage's tower.

"So basically, you got kidnapped by evil thieves, who took a liking to you, and went on a journey for a year and they dropped you off here?" asked the Sandaime in disbelief.

"Er....Yes." said Naruto, thinking "he is never going to believe this."

"Ok" said Sandaime.

"Er...what???"

"I said Okay, Naruto, are you sure the thieves didn't rob you of your hearing?"

"Er...no."

"By the way, you're 7 now, right?"

"Yes"

"That means you need to enroll in the academy."

"Must I? Oji-san, trust me, I'm a lot stronger than the rest of them!"

"Oh? Care to prove it?"

"You're on, Oji-san!"

.........................................................

On a certain training ground, Naruto and the Sandaime appeared.

"Ready to fight, Oji-san?"

"Ready when you are."

Naruto initiated the fight, leaping across the clearing in one bound. He planted his foot on Sarutobi's arm, but got repelled. Sarutobi appeared behind Naruto, and with a strong grip, threw him across the clearing. Naruto got back up, only to get kicked in the face. Naruto got up again, but this time dodged to the right. He punched Sarutobi, but he dodged, and grabbed Naruto's arm, flipping him around. Naruto landed flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

"Pretty good, Oji-san." gasped Naruto.

"Nice of you to notice."

"Well, i guess i can take off my weights, then"

" Your wha-

Sarutobi's words were cut off as he got a right hook across the face. Sarutobi quickly recovered and tried to counter Naruto, but Naruto disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind Sarutobi. He attempted to punch Sarutobi, but Sarutobi blocked it. Naruto swung around and kicked but Sarutobi bent down and grabbed Naruto's leg, and planted a kick on Naruto's chest. Naruto went flying, but he slided on his feet, and charged forward once more. Sarutobi dodged the crude attack, and grabbing Naruto's leg, swung him around flinging him high up. Naruto threw a few shuriken, but Sarutobi dodged them as he jumped up, disappearing and reappearing above Naruto. He kicked Naruto straight down as Naruto landed with a loud thud.

"Ouch, damn that hurts. Oji-san, you're really good!"

"I am Hokage, after all. Still Naruto, you're better than I thought, you actually gave me quite a punch there," said Sarutobi with a chuckle." At any rate, you should hide your powers, Naruto."

"Why?"

"There is a reason."

"Well, okay."

"Who trained you, Naruto?"

"Uh...the band of thieves?"

"No, really, who trained you so well?"

"Sorry Oji-san. I promised not to tell"

"You really can't?"

"Sorry."

"Ah well, nothing to do about that. You still have to enroll in the academy though."

"Ah??????Why?????Didn;t I prove to you that I am strong??" exclaimed Naruto.

"You didn't beat me. And Naruto, keep your power a secret from the other kids, please?"

"Well, ok, on one condition. Please train me, Oji-san! You're really powerful!"

"Hehe, thats my skill, kid! Well, I guess I can."

"Yay!!Thanks Oji-san!"

......................................................................

And so, 5 years passed with Naruto hiding his true strength, training under Sarutobi, while liking Sakura, hating Sasuke, admiring Iruka, and basically trying to live normally.

....................................................................

I think its a lot better than my writing before, but I'm still a noob in fighting scenes.


End file.
